


Crush

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How come no one told him that Simmons was as good as engaged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

“Of course I want to marry him, Fitz.” Jemma gushed dreamily. “You know I’ve been in love with him my whole life.”

Ward almost spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just swallowed.

“Are you alright there, Ward?” Skye helpfully whacked the coughing specialist’s back.

“Coffee.” he sputtered. “Must have gotten down wrong.”

“Of course.” Skye smirked.

“So,” Ward asked the scientists that stepped into the kitchen together, in what he hoped to be a casual manner. “What were the two of you talking about?”

He was, however, ignored, as the science twins were too intent on their discussion.

“And after you marry Wayne,” Fitz questioned. “Would you demand that he settle down and turn his back on his mission?”

“He’s a hero,” Jemma sighed. “I can’t ask him to stop doing what’s he’s doing. The world obviously needs him more than I do.”

“You’re getting married?” Ward boomed, his hands slamming the kitchen table in his surprise.

Skye snorted and innocently remarked, “Whoa, careful there, agent. You just spilled your coffee.”

Fitz and Simmons both turned to Ward in confusion.

“What?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Ward gulped when he realized everybody’s attention was on him. He hastily stood up to start wiping the coffee he spilled on the table.

“Uh,” he stammered, turning to Simmons. “You said you were getting married? To a Wayne?” what kind of sissy name was Wayne, anyway?

"Bruce Wayne." Jemma replied. "And no. We were just talking hypotheticals."

“Oh, she wishes.” Fitz snorted at the same time. Then, he pitched his voice higher, presumably in imitation of Simmons. “Oh, Brucie. My love can fill the cracks in your heart left by the death of your parents. Oh, do let me love you.” he batted his eyes for good measure.

“I do not sound like that!” Simmons snapped.

“She does not have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting Wayne to marry her.” Fitz told Ward.

“Ouch,” Skye chortled. “Now that’s just mean.”

“Let me see,” Fitz started. “Wayne’s smart.”

“Ward is also smart.” Skye chimed in, _sotto voce_. “He knows six languages.”

“Wayne is almost as rich as Tony Stark.” Fitz stated.

“Ooh.” Skye winced. “Sorry, Ward. He’s got you there. Unless you have a trust fund or a rich uncle somewhere that you’ve kept hidden from us? No? Okay.”

“He is also described to be handsome as sin,” Fitz continued.

“Well, Ward is not ugly.” Sky remarked. “Look at that smile. Isn’t he adorable?”

“And of course, his fighting skills are comparable to none.” Fitz finished.

“Oh!” Skye cheered. “Ward fights good! He can do that!”

“You don’t understand,” Simmons argued passionately. “It’s Bruce Wayne. He’s has achieved the maximum potential of a human being. He had trained himself from a very young age to master all the disciplines available. And don’t get me started on his brain.”

“Oh, please don’t.” Fitz interjected fervently. “In the Academy, she once held court for three hours just dissecting, hypothetically of course, Bruce Wayne’s brain.”

“My point is,” Simmons ignored her friend. “Bruce Wayne is the perfect combination of brains and brawn. He trained his physical body but never forgot about his mental side. He’s not called the world’s greatest detective for nothing, you know.”

“If he refused to marry you,” Ward remarked. “He must not be as smart as you think.” then, he got an oh-shit-did-I-say-that-out-loud expression on his face.

“Aw,” Simmons gave Ward one of her special smile. “That’s so sweet.” she moved closer to the specialist and, before she could lose her nerve, leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

On its own volition, Ward’s hand lifted up and touched the spot where Simmons kissed him. He willed his brain to reboot. “So,” he cleared his throat. “This Bruce Wayne, is he a specialist? A scientist? No? A consultant? An asset?”

"He’s not with SHIELD," Simmons looked at Ward like he had grown a second head. "He’s a vigilante."

“A vigilante?” Ward’s jaw clenched. Simmons was in love with a vigilante? “I need to hit something. I’ll be at the training room if you need me.”

“I don’t think he knows who Bruce Wayne is.” Simmons observed sadly as she watched Ward walk away.

"From what I’ve pieced of his past," Fitz added. "His childhood was too focused on survival. He probably didn’t get the chance to geek out on comic books like we did."

“I have an idea,” Skye grabbed her tablet and started swiping furiously before handing it to Simmons. “I’ve downloaded a few comic books and a couple of animated movies, as well as all of Christian Bale’s Batman. Show them to Ward. I’m sure he’d appreciate the gesture.”

“That is perfect!” Jemma beamed as she left the kitchen to look for the specialist.

Once Simmons was out of earshot, the hacker and the rocket scientist gave each other a high-five. After all, they were tired of the longing sighs and lingering looks their two oblivious friends were exchanging whenever they thought no one was looking.


End file.
